


Decorating

by Kali588



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kali588/pseuds/Kali588
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy is decorating the Brotherhood house for Halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorating

**Author's Note:**

> Going back and found this prompt response - so even though it is out of season, I'll still post it! The French is from Google, so apologies for any mistakes.

“Gambit.”

“C _hère_! What are you doing here? Miss me?”

“Swamp Rat, I’m here every Saturday, and it’s always to see Wanda. Just like I tell you every week.”

“ _Ouias,_ but one week, your answer could change, _non_?”

“Don’t hold your breath. What is going on out here?”

“Halloween decorations! With Gambit doing the work, the Brotherhood house will be the best in the city.”

“The skeleton is on fire.”

“So?”

“ _Why_ is the skeleton on fire.”

“Pyro’s contribution, _bien sûr.”_

Rogue rolled her eyes. Sometimes, when she was around Gambit, her brain felt…well, like molasses in winter, to be a cliché. She mentally scolded herself - just because she was around the Brotherhood didn’t mean she could let her reflexes slow. Acolyte Gambit always seemed to be around on Saturdays when she came to hang out with Wanda. While they may be friendly now, she was sure he wouldn’t hesitate to attack if he was directed. “Guess I should have seen that coming.”

“ _Probablement._ Let me show you Gambit’s personal favorite.” He led her over to the side of the house that was partially obstructed from the road. “Gambit thought it best that not everyone gets to see this particular display.”

Rogue looked, then clapped her hand over her mouth in a vain effort to silence her shriek of delight. There were two scarecrows, decorated to look like herself and Wanda, dumping a bucket of (fake) spiders on a scarecrow decorated like Jean Grey. Off to the side, a scarecrow Scott Summers was tied up, with a gag over the mouth. “Gambit, I love this! I’ve gotta take a picture.” She snapped a couple quickly with her phone.

“Remy knew you would, _chère._ Have to say tying up One Eye was pretty satisfying.” He grinned at her, and Rogue grinned back. Maybe she wouldn’t have to worry too much. 

Lifting a brow, she asked, “Remy, hmm?”

His grin faltered. “ _Oui.”_

“Seems right for ya.” His smile looked back down at her once more. Just like the first time they met, they were captivated. 

Until Wanda shouted at the window, “Come on, Rogue! I’ve been waiting all week to watch the new episode! Hurry it up!” Gambit’s eyes narrowed in annoyance. “Gambit! Pyro’s out front and it’s not just the skeleton on fire anymore!”

“ _Merde!”_

Rogue laughed and started walking back to the front of the house, veering towards the door. Remy walked beside her, but she could see the Gambit mask going back in place. As they reached the door, Pyro could be seen cackling as he made fire skeletons dance the can can. Gambit pulled some cards from his pocket and charged them, stalking towards him. He was halfway to his goal when Rogue called, “Remy!” He turned and looked back at her. She blew him a kiss.

He winked back, giving her a two finger salute. She slipped inside, and he turned around to remind Pyro _again_ why he was in charge of the decorating


End file.
